ENTROPIA DE AMOR
by Sophia Samedi
Summary: Tengo un novio, un empleo y salud: incluso voy a tener un bebé con Edward! Todo es perfecto... hasta que él se casa con otra, me despiden y solo una persona puede ayudarme: su hermano ¡Diablos!
1. Alice & Jasper

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. En _Entropía_, todos los personajes son_ humanos_. **Contendrá escenas y lenguajes explícitos **en la novela, por lo cual será un rated T/M. Pareja principal: Jasper & Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>ENTROPÍA DE AMOR<br>**

_"La vida es una constante lucha contra la entropía..."_

_Entropía, definición:_

__1. de la duda que se produce ante un conjunto de mensajes del cual se va a recibir uno solo.__

___2. del desorden molecular de una materia o sustancia.___

____**3. Desorden, caos**.____

****Tengo un novio perfecto, un empleo bien remunerado y mucha salud: ¡Incluso voy a tener un bebé con Edward! Todo en mi vida es perfecto... _Hasta_ que él se casa con otra, me despiden de mi trabajo por un malentendido y solo una persona parece poder ayudarme: su hermano._ ¡Diablos!_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I : Alice &amp; Jasper<br>**

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

_Miré cada una de las carteleras del tranvía. Vi el destino que el había elegido: Suiza. Pensé en lo que había tenido que vivir los últimos dos años de mi vida ¿Era en verdad lo que quería después de todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros? Miré con aprehensión a todos lados, llena de turistas americanos y europeos, esperando a que él llegara. El reloj de la estación sonó doce veces.  
><em>

_Hasta que lo ví. Mi corazón no latía. _

_-Pensé que no vendrías- me dijo con una dulzura que simplemente me provocó asco. Se acercó a besarme y lo detuve con una mano._

_-Nunca falto a los compromisos ¿recuerdas?-  
><em>

2 AÑOS ANTES

-_¿A que hora quieres que te pase a recoger?_ - preguntó Edward desde la otra línea. Rodé sobre mis suaves sábanas con una sonrisa.

- Creo que a las siete en punto esta bien. Sabes como es Rosalie de quisquillosa- arrugué mi nariz dándole más fuerza a mis palabras. Escuché su risa y reí yo también.

-_Perfecto Bells_- afirmó él. Hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba más ruido de oficina - _Te llamo después_-

Coloqué mi teléfono en mi velador, mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la terraza de mi departamento: un hermoso_ duplex_ de 326 metros cuadrados que daba vista al _Centrak Park, _en el corazón de la vida de alta clase en Nueva York.

Todo en mi vida es perfección: tengo **salud **envidiable,** familia **unida y próspera,** trabajo **rentable y encantador, y mucho** amor:**

Mi nombre completo es_ Isabella Marie Dwyer_, aunque prefiero mil veces el mote de Bella, quien me lo puso mi tío favorito: Charlie Swan. Tengo 22 años, y como repito una vida perfecta: Mi familia esta compuesta por mi mamá, quien se llama_ Renee Dwyer_, y mi papá,_ Phil Dwyer._ Tengo dos hermanas mayores, primero está _Rosalie Dwyer Hale, _mi media hermana de 27 años -_ ya que mi padre tuvo un compromiso antes que con mi madre_- y mi otra hermana es _Marie Alice Dwyer_, o Alice como simplemente todos las llamamos, que posee 25 años.

Mi mamá trabaja como profesora en una escuela privada en Nueva York y mi papá es un productor musical de una modesta trayectoria en Broadway. Por otra parte, Rosalie fue una modelo y anfitriona que le produjo buenas rentas y Alice trabajaba en el area de financiamiento en el Banco Central de Nueva York y Bolsas de Valores. **Todo como debe ser**. Por mi parte, un año atrás había logrado que me aceptaran como diseñadora en la_ casa de modas Volterra_, que era mi sueño de infancia hecho realidad. Aunque empecé como ayudante, terminé como una solicitada diseñadora del area para _teens_ de _Volterra_ y por supuesto, era una persona cercana al círculo del director:** Aro Volturi**.

En cuanto al plano amoroso, a mis hermanas y a nuestros respectivos novios nos gusta decir que nuestras familias están entrelazadas. El señor Carlisle Cullen quedó viudo con su hijo pequeño, Emmett Cullen. Tiempo después se enamoró de otra señora viuda: Esme Whitlock, quien había dado a luz al bebé de su difunto marido: Jasper Whitlock. Ambos se casaron, y luego tuvieron un hijo en común, Edward Cullen. Aunque Jasper y Emmett no eran hermanos de sangre, se querían como si lo fueran.

Especialmente yo tenía una historia más personal con ellos que con mis otras dos hermanas: cuando yo cumplí 17 años, conocí a Jasper cuando el tenía 21 años, en una fiesta de su trabajo de modelos que Rosalie decidió llevarme. A Jasper también lo había enviado otro modelo de ropa interior masculina: Emmett, quien ya salía con mi hermana para ese entonces. Jasper me pareció un tipo sensible y me enamoré locamente de él. Fue mi primer novio y con quien yo descubrí el mundo de las relaciones íntimas.

Estuvimos juntos casi tres años...hasta que un día, en una fiesta encontré a Alice besándo a mi novio con una pasión que me causó repugnancia. Aunque él me juró que él no la había besado y que _"si me hubiese quedado dos minutos más, hubiera visto como la rechazaba e increpaba su actitud",_ nunca le pude creer plenamente. Rompimos y me costó mucho olvidarme de él; fue cuando Edward regresó después de haber culminado sus estudios y me invitó a salir. Para ese momento, Jasper decidió no darme más explicaciones y luego de un tiempo empezó a salir efectivamente con Alice, lo que para mí fue una confirmación de que él en verdad si me había engañado con ella. Así que di la vuelta a la página, los perdoné e intenté una relación con Edward, que gracias a dios funcionó a las maravillas.

Ahora luego de todo ese tiempo, Rosalie y Emmett se casarían en menos de tres semanas, y darían una fiesta de compromiso esta misma noche, por lo cual ya me había diseñado un hermoso vestido color azul marino para la ocasión. Empecé a maquillarme y logré hacerme rulos perfectos sin ayuda de nadie. Me sentí muy satisfecha y me encajé rápidamente en el vestido. El interfón sonó, apreté el botón para escuchar al recepcionista mientras me daba los últimos retoques en el espejo del pasillo

-_Miss Dwyer, el joven Edward la esta esperando abajo en su coche_- la voz del Señor Mike Newton era demasiada cómica para mí.

-Gracias Mike, ya voy bajando- contesté a la vez que abría la puerta y me metía directamente al ascensor. Ya en el primer piso hizo un gesto rápido de despedida al señor Newton, mientras Edward abría la puerta de su coche.

-¡Vaya! Estas muy guapa Bells- dijo Edward con una sonrisa aprobando mi vestuario. Le acomodé la corbata.

-Tú también estas muy guapo - le devolví el cumplido y regresé a mi sitio, abrochando el cinturón - ¿Listo para ir a la fiesta de nuestros hermanos?

-Listo- anunció él mientras pisaba el acelerador.

* * *

><p>La recepción fue en un hotel de lujo, los adornos florales de cada mesa eran exquisitos y la música suave de la orquesta era apropiada. Esto solo podía ser obra de los gustos exigentes y caros de Rosalie. Emmett hubiese preferido una parrilla con deportes al aire libre. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa que los agasajados. Saludé a cada uno de los miembros de mi familia.<p>

-Bella ¿Cómo estas?- la señora Esme me dió un beso en la mejilla, yo le sonreí.

-Perfectamente, está usted muy hermosa esta noche- dijo mientras le daba el beso de respuesta.

-No tanto como tú, querida- me dijo con verdadera sinceridad y con mucho amor maternal. Aquella señora me caía muy bien. Caminé hacia los otros asientos. Saludé también a Carlisle y luego a los propios novios: a Emmett y Rosalie.

-¡Así que te amarras!- le dije con una mueca falsa de disgusto. Emmett me mostró su ancha sonrisa.

- ¡Si! Tu hermana me esta obligando- y Rosalie, quién estaba perfecta y con un vestido dorado enarcó una ceja mirando hacia su prometido.

-Te sacaste la lotería conmigo, querido- replicó con vanidad, Emmett y yo reímos por debajo para no ofenderle - Voy a saludar a mis amigos de la agencia, si me disculpan - dijo mientras se levantaba con un cóctel en mano.

-¿Y cuando te amarras tú? O es que Edward quieren que lleven una relación "libre"- le dí un codazo por faltoso.

- Nada de "libre"- rechisté- Espero que pronto se me proponga- y era lo que realmente estaba esperando.

-Pues apúrense- dijo mientras probaba un sorbo de su cóctel - Si siguen así Alice y Jasper se casarán primero - sacó la cereza y se la tragó de un solo bocado, barrió con su mirada el local y se detuvo en un punto. Me señaló con la vista - ¡Hablando de los reyes de Roma!-

Volteé mi mirada a su dirección, y vi a Alice, enfundada en un largo vestido negro muy bien enganchada en el brazo de Jasper. Ella estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parecía prendida de él. Luego miré a Jasper. Rubio, con unos tan claros y celestes como el mar y con esa masculinidad que todavía me hacía admirarlo a pesar de todo. El había combatido y había sido parte de la marina, hasta que decidió darse de baja y participar en negocios. Sentí un leve cosquilleo cuando clavó su mirada en mí mientras ambos se dirigían resueltamente hacia mi grupo.

-¡Felicitaciones Emmett!- le dijo Alice con una sonrisa burbujeante, luego me dio un apretado abrazo -¡Bella! Que magnífica te ves, ¿si o no Jasper? - dijo tirando suavemente el brazo de su novio. Jasper se fijó una vez más en mi unos cuantos segundos y asintió dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Estas muy hermosa esta noche, Bella- replicó con un tono muy neutral. Yo sonreí tímidamente. Les había _perdonado_ lo que me habían hecho, sí, pero no lo **había olvidado**.

-gracias- musité.

-¡Por favor!- escuché que una voz inconfundible chillaba hacia nosotros. Renee.

-¡Por favor chicos! ¡ Siéntense en sus lugares que Carlisle va a dar el brindis por los novios y luego podrán hablar y bailar todo lo que deseen!-

-Mamá no exageres, ya vamos- repliqué mientras Edward quien estaba saludando a otros invitados se acercó a mí y me indicó mi sitio junto a él. Todos los invitados ya estaban sentados pero aún había murmullos. Renee se levantó e hizo sonar la copa logrando el silencio total.

-Buenas Noches a todos nuestros ilustres invitados - empezó tranquilamente dejando la copa en su sitio - Gracias por venir a la fiesta de compromiso entre mi adorable y hermosa hija, Rosalie - y la aludida le sonrió a todos - y a mi futuro hijo, Emmett -_ 'Gracias mamá Dwyer!' _dijo Emmett en voz baja. Los demás rieron - Esta noche es muy especial para ambas familias, y queremos compartirla con todos ustedes. A continuación el Doctor Carlisle Cullen dirá unas palabras- dijo Renee sentándose y sediendole la palabra a Carlisle. El rubio doctor se paró con una mirada gentil

-Gracias Señora Dwyer- Carlisle dijo amablemente Mamá asintió complacida- Es un honor para mí que todos ustedes formen parte de lo que es una ractificación entre el amor entre _Emmett y Rose, _hablo en nombre de toda nuestra familia- dijo señalando desde la posición de mi papá hasta la última silla ocupada por Alice- en que somos muy felices de poder estar juntos y ver como dos de nuestros hijos, criados en valores puedan iniciar su vida en matrimonio. Rosalie, cariño - dijo alzando su copa de vino -te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo - Rosalie le agradeció en silencio. Luego se dirigió a Emmett - Emmett, Esme y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti - Esme le dió un pequeño besito a Emmett. No pude evitar derretirme - Y a nuestros otros hijos... sigan el ejemplo de sus hermanos mayores,- todos rieron -Salud, Disfruten la fiesta.

La estancia tomó la copa de vino servida y prorrumpió en aplausos y más bulla. Todos poco a poco empezaron a bailar. Edward me tendió la mano y empezamos a bailar una lenta.

-Sabes muy bien que tengo dos pies izquierdos- me quejé con una mueca. Edward se rió.

-Pero yo puedo ayudarte, total pesas como una pluma - dijo mientras me alzaba y me apoyaba en sus pies. Sentí dolor por él

-Ouch-

-No me duele- me afirmó. Estuvimos dando vueltas por todo el salón de baile. Pude ver como Emmett y Rosalie compartían un beso bastante inadecuado en medio de la pista.

-Nunca cambiarán- dijo meneando Edward su cabeza.

-¿No quieres besarte así conmigo?- le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de inocente. Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Y dar un espectáculo así? Definitivamente no...-

-¿porqué no...?- empecé a decir cuando escuché gritos proveniente de un rincón de la fiesta. La mayoría dejó de bailar. La gente empezó a acercarse, y me di cuenta que los gritos pertenecían a Alice; y cerca de ella, estaba mi mamá con su cara desconfigurada de dolor tratando de explicarle algo. Jasper trataba de calmar a Alice sin éxito. Carlisle y Esme empezaron a alejar a los invitados curiosos. Edward y yo nos acercamos rápidamente.

-Edward, ayudanos a que la gente no se acerqué- le pidió amablemente Carlisle. Edward asintió.

-Bella, cariño, por favor ayuda a tu hermana...- dijo Esme con mucho tacto. Le dediqué una sonrisa preocupada a ella y me dirigí hasta Alice. Rosalie ya estaba a su costado con una cara muy preocupada.

-¡Hija!¡Por favor déjame explicarte, has oído mal...! -chillaba Renee. Yo fui directamente a abrazarla y calmarla. Mi papá estaba con cara de automata y no entendía porqué no decía ni hacía nada. Alice gritaba como desaforada.

-¡Como pudiste mamá!¡Y hacerle eso a mi pa..!- y se cortó mientras lloraba. Jasper intentó sostenerla, pero ella lo rechazó. Rosalie con mucho cuidado y con voz dulce le habló de una manera muy tranquila, teniendo en cuenta que era su fiesta de compromiso la que se estaba arruinando.

-Alice, vamos a otro lado ¿sí? Sécate las lágrimas- Alice pareció por un momento darse cuenta donde estaba y asintió gimoteando. Rosalie con cuidado la abrazo y la empezó a llevar fuera del local. Renee todavía estaba con los nervios crispados. Por eso me sorprendió cuando mi papá habló con una dureza desconocida.

-Renee vayámonos. No pienso seguir arruinándole la fiesta a mi hija-

-Phil...- dijo mi madre en tono suplicante. Mi papá no la miró y caminó directamente hacia la salida. Renee se quedó por un momento petrificada y luego me dió un beso a mí y luego a Jasper aun visiblemente nerviosa

-Señora no se puede irse así -dijo Jasper, valiéndose del sentido común.

-Tengo que irme muchacho. Pídanme disculpas a tus padres y a Rosalie ...y a Emmett, que verguenza ¡Debo irme..!-

-Mamá - empecé yo preocupada.

- Despues hablamos Isabella- dijo súbitamente dura aun cuando sus ojos estaban surcados de lágrimas. Jasper y yo nos quedamos viendo impotentes como Phil y Renee se iban. Emmett volvió de donde Rosalie se había llevado a Alice

-Jazz- dijo Emmett con la voz entrecortada- dice Rose que recojas las cosas de Alice... -

-¿que ha sucedido?- miré a Emmett con preocupación. Él encogió sus hombros

-No lo sé. Alice se niega hablar de eso... no suelta la sopa-

Jasper suspiró mientras se fue a recoger las pertenencias de Alice de nuestra mesa. Lo miré irse preocupado.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunté inconcientemente.

-¿Alice? Seguro, Jasper sabrá como calmarla, ya verás- respondió Emmett pensando que me había referido a mi hermana. Sin los gritos la fiesta se fue normalizando, y poco a poco siguió su curso normal. Hablamos con los señores Cullen, y fueron muy comprensivos. Jasper se llevó a Alice. Ni siquiera pude hablar con ella. Sin embargo, Rosalie me pidió que "**porfavor**" me quedará, que quería siquiera a un miembro de su loca familia.

-Esta bien Rose- dije dándole un beso a mi rubia y curvilínea hermana. Era lo menos después de tal fiasco de momento.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, Edward dijo que era la hora precisa para retirarnos. Manejó en silencio, debido a que mi ánimo estaba por los suelos luego de la escena entre mamá y Alice. Edward pareció no notarlo.

-¿Quieres que suba contigo?- me dijo en tono picarón. Suspiré dándole un besito.

-Estoy cansada Edward...compréndeme- agregué cuando vi que su cara se transformaba en molestia. El exhaló.

-Esta bien -concluyó exasperado y me dió otro beso - Te llamo más tarde ¿sí?

-Esta bien- dije mientras salia del carro y cerraba la puerta. Una gota cayó justo en mi nariz. Miré al cielo. Cayó otra y otra. Y empezó a llover.

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO<strong>:

_-¡Emmett! Me preocupo la urgencia de tu llamada, así que vine aquí muy rápido ¿que sucede?-_

_Él hizo una mueca muy incómodo. Me fijé en su anillo de casado y sonreí intimamente._

_-Bella, es sobre Edward-_

_-¿Le pasó algo a Edward? -dije visiblemente alarmada. Él se revolvió con más incomodidad ¿Que estaba pasando?_

_-No exactamente-_

**PORTADA**_: [http:][.com/albums/s424/sophiesamedi/entropy.][jpg]_

_ **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, sí OTRA HISTORIA, y como me encantan los no-cannon, empecé con este bonito bebé literario que por cierto pronto tendrá hermano (ya se darán cuenta). Me animé a un Jasper/Bella: vamos ese sureño es demasiado sexy! A ver díganme si les gusta esto o va directo al tacho de basura. Ya saben**_

_** reviews = actualización mas rapida.**_

_** Y lo de siempre: un review, un tomate, una crítica que es alimento, esta aqui abajo, cuesta 30 segundos y es gratis! FREE! **_

_**Besitos**_

_**Sophia**_


	2. Jane & Zafrina

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. En _Entropía_, todos los personajes son_ humanos_. **Contendrá escenas y lenguajes explícitos **en la novela, por lo cual será un rated T/M. Pareja principal: Jasper & Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>ENTROPÍA DE AMOR<strong>

_"La vida es una constante lucha contra la entropía..."_

_Entropía, definición:_

_1. de la duda que se produce ante un conjunto de mensajes del cual se va a recibir uno solo._

_2. del desorden molecular de una materia o sustancia._

_**3. Desorden, caos**__._

**Tengo un novio perfecto, un empleo bien remunerado y mucha salud: ¡Incluso voy a tener un bebé con Edward! Todo en mi vida es perfecto... **_**Hasta**_** que él se casa con otra, me despiden de mi trabajo por un malentendido y solo una persona parece poder ayudarme: su hermano.**_** ¡Diablos!**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II: Jane &amp; Zafrina<strong>

_«Me mordí los labios con la inocencia que estaba a punto de perder. Toqué sus anchos hombros que me atraían como miel a la abeja. Pasé mis dedos entre sus cabellos rubios con anhelo y temor de una primera vez. Jasper suavemente me guió en mis acciones. Enterró sus brazos en mi espalda, haciendo que me arqueara súbitamente por el estremecimiento que aquello me provocaba. Guió su miembro a mi intacta virtud. Yo ya estaba deseosa de sentir porfin. Todo el erotismo envolvía mi desnudez. El, sin embargo, titubeó y se alejó unos cuantos centimetros. Pude ver el brillo de sus ojos. Con voz ronca habló_

_-Bella, no haré nada de lo que te arrepientas mañana ¿Quieres que pare?_

_¡No! Por todos los cielos, si el se atrevía a parar justo en ese momento, yo moriría de placer, o mejor dicho de frustración. Acerqué mi rostro y besé sus labios._

_- Jasper, yo ya soy tuya-»_

Desperté aletargada. _Húmeda e hinchada_. No sirvió de mucho saber que estaba desnuda al costado de Edward, quien había pasado la velada conmigo.

Peor aún, era que después de haber tenido relaciones íntimas con él, haya tenido un sueño_ demasiado erótico_, rememorando **mi primera vez** justo con su **hermano Jasper**.

No, no era bueno y me alegraba de que él estuviese dormido para que no viese como el deseo se apropiaba de mi mente, un deseo que me provocaba _otro_ hombre. Cerré los ojos y los abrí cuando recordé que Jasper me había _traicionado_ con mi hermana. Alice.

Me sentí fastidiada con mi subconciente. Hacerme tener deseos estúpidos. Aún así salí de la cama con cuidado, tratando de que Edward no me sintiera. Caminé desnuda hasta el baño y me dí una ducha larga y caliente. Me sequé con tranquilidad y escogí la ropa para mi trabajo, entrando a mi gran walking closet.

-¿Bella?- una voz con un gran bostezo atrajo mi atención.

-¡Estoy cambiandome! - escuché que mi cuarto se ponía en movimiento. Edward también debía estar alistándose. La noche anterior me había comentado que tenía que viajar a una junta. También tocamos problemas familiares, por supuesto. Ni mis padres ni Alice soltaban la sopa de lo que había ocurrido dos meses atrás. Incluso en la boda de Rose y Emmett ninguno de ellos se dirigió la palabra, aunque papá se portó muy bien, llévando a una bellísima Rosalie al altar.

"Lo último que sé, es que Jasper está teniendo constantes peleas con Alice" fue lo que me había dicho Edward. Términé de ponerme mi calzado y me cepillé el pelo hasta lograr un perfecto moño de peluquería. Salí de mi _walking closet_. Edward estaba listo para irse.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu trabajo?- dijo prácticamente ya en la puerta. Me reí. Él estaba totalmente apurado.

-Segura. Anda- dije mirándolo con reproche. Edward me lanzó un beso volado y cerró la puerta. Hice una mueca mientras me sentaba en un puff, esperando a que Alec viniese a recogerme.

Alec era otro diseñador de _Volterra,_ hermano a su vez de otra diseñadora de la misma casa de modas: Jane. Como Alec vivía un piso arriba mío y tenía auto, era fénomenal. Me llevaba con él de las mil maravillas, si Emmett no estaba para escuchar mis atribulaciones, siempre podía contar con Alec. Claro que con su hermana era una historia totalmente distinta. Jane y yo compartíamos la jefatura del Departamento de _Diseños Teens_. Y la Jefatura, no se comparte. Así de competitivo es el mundo de la moda. ¡No puedes servirle a dos jefes! Mis principales trabas fueron con ella, y más cuando me ascendieron a jefa de su mismo nivel, sin que Aro le consultara absolutamente nada.

Mi puerta del departamento sonó y le abrí a Alec, mientras cogía mis folios.

-_Bella signorina,_apurese_-_ dijo Alec con impaciencia pero sin perder su sonrisa. Ambos bájamos, y me metí rápidamente en el asiento copiloto.

-¿Habrá mucho trabajo en _Volterra_ hoy?- dijo Alec con retórica. Sonreí.

-Siempre hay trabajo con Aro Volturi- respondí colocándome los lentes de sol.

El alto edificio de sesenta pisos con un acabado de diseño único y con una enorme _«_V_»_ victoriana escrita en su gran entrada. Ambos entramos y tomamos el ascensor saludando a los recepcionistas y botones. Alec salió en el piso 12. Seguí subiendo hasta el 25.

-Buenos días Chelsea- saludé a la secretaria/telefonista.

-Buenos días Señorita Dwyer - me saludó con una sonrisa. Seguí caminando y entré a mi oficina, revisando papeles y contratos. Sonó el intercomunicador.

-_Señorita Dwyer, Loa Gums quiere que revisen sus diseños_-

-¿Perdón, quién?

-_Loa Gums, una empresa chica que esta haciendo una gran inversión con nosotros_-

-Oh. bueno, sí ¿en que salón?-

-_2710_ -

-Perfecto, Chelsea, avísales que llegaré ahí en 15 minutos-

* * *

><p>Terminé de revisar los diseños. Los colores no combinaban.<p>

-No, deben ser más vivos - hablé con la representante de Loa Gums, una chica nerviosilla. ¿Cómo se les ocurría mandar semejante representante?

-Mi jefe dice que atraería los colores tierra

-¿para una empresa de ropas de los años 80's? - dije con incredúlidad -** Absolutamente no.** Anda con tu jefe, y comunícale mi decisión y que me dé una llamada, ¿de acuerdo?- dije entregandole tarjeta personal. La chiquilla asintió. Le sonreí cordialmente y me dispuse a volver a mi oficina. Seguí caminando y me topé casi de frente con Jane

-¡Bella!- dijo ella _aliviada_. Me reí mentalmente. Me necesitaba. Oh sí.

-¿Que sucede Jane?¿Necesitas ayuda?- traté de que mi voz no sonara irónica.

-De hecho sí -dijo firme. Bueno, debía ser grave- es sobre la campaña internacional de Nike-

Oh, mierda.

-Hablé con Aro- dijo Jane prosiguiendo - Dice que decidas el diseño final en base de los comentarios del dueño actual de esa empresa-

-¿Enserio? Bien, haré una llamada...- empecé a sacar mi móvil. Jane me detuvo

-No, no te preocupes, yo me adelanté y hablé con el dueño. Toma- me entregó un folio - Aquí estan los comentarios.

La miré perpleja

-¿Quieres que yo me haga cargo de Nike?

-Si, ¿_porque no_? Yo haré el trabajo de Loa Gums-

-Ese trabajo lo estoy resolviendo yo - comenté. Jane me sonrío implacable

-Ahora me pertenece-dijo amablemente. Encogí mis hombros.

-Esta bien- abrí el folio que me había entregado con todas las reseñas.

-Confío que hagas un excelente trabajo. Ahí estan todas las indicaciones. Tu aceptas los términos y ellos mandan la campaña internacional-

Miré el trabajo; estaba casi todo hecho. Solo faltaba unas cuantas firmas.

-Perfecto, en verdad has hecho casi todo el trabajo. Es una pena que yo me lleve el crédito...- le miré agradecida

-No te preocupes, yo ya tengo en mi curriculum varias empresas de renombre- me sonrío y se dió media vuelta- Nos vemos-

* * *

><p>Ya había anochecido, pero seguía trabajando como una adicta.<p>

-_Señorita Dwyer, tiene una llamada-_ me comunicó Chelsea.

-¿De mi novio?- repliqué distraida terminando de firmar el contrato de Nike

-_No, de su cuñado. Emmett Cullen_-

-Ah, que bien... pásamelo...y este Chelsea, el contrato de Nike ya esta listo- reacomodé los papeles- Envíalos a edición y a publicidad para que se ponga en marcha de una vez-

-_Esta bien Señorita Dwyer_- Sonó otro pítido y escuché la voz característica

- Trabajodicta- me acusó una voz por el télefono. Me reí - Traté de localizarte a tu departamento, y que raaaro, estabas trabajando-

-¿Pasó algo con Rose?- pregunté tranquilamente.

-_Estamos perfectos, durante toda la luna de miel le dí un par de nalgadas en su perfecto trasero_ - hice un sonido de asco

-Gracias, no quería saber como te tirabas a mi hermana mayor- escuché sus aullidos de carcajadas - no creo que haya sido por eso tu llamada. ¿Me quieres decir algo?- la voz de Emmett se dejó de oír. Miré el aparato unos segundos frunciendo el ceño, cuando estuve a punto de apretar cualquier botón su voz volvió a mis oídos

-_¿Bella puedes cenar conmigo mañana a las 7pm?-_ me cogió de sorpresa su invitación, aunque no había doble sentido en sus palabras.

-Esta bien- dije no muy segura- ¿es importante?

-_De vital importancia_-

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué al restaurante, Emmett ya estaba ahí. Y eso que había llegado con cinco minutos de anticipación, y él no era precisamente puntual. Lo saludé con un beso. Estaba nervioso.<p>

-¡Estas temblando! - y no hacía frío. Él rio entre dientes. Me di cuenta que era grave.

-¡Emmett! Me preocupo la urgencia de tu llamada, así que vine aquí muy rápido ¿que sucede?-

Él hizo una mueca muy incómodo. Me fijé en su anillo de casado y sonreí intimamente. Esperaba algún día yo tener uno así y apellidarme...Cullen.

-Bella, es sobre Edward- dijo derrepente Emmett como si me hubiese leído la mente. Lo miré tensando mi rostro.

-¿Le pasó algo a Edward? -dije visiblemente alarmada. Él se revolvió con más incomodidad ¿Que estaba pasando?

-No exactamente-dijo él.

-Emmett porfavor, si es algo malo dímelo- dije sacúdiendole un brazo.

-Bella, él se va a casar- le miré incrédula unos segundos, soltandole por la sorpresa. Luego sonreí y reí de felicidad y de emoción

-¡Wow! Edward te va a matar cuando sepa que me contaste ¡Seguro quería que fuera una sorpresa! - empecé a exclamar frénetica. Entonces me di cuenta que el no compartía mis emociones.

- Bella no se va casar contigo- me dijo más sombrío.

-No seas rídiculo - lo que me había dicho sonaba irreal -¿Con quién más se podría casar?- Emmett tragó saliva. La sonrisa todavía no se borraba de mi rostro.

- Viajó para comprometerse. _Con Tanya de Denali_ -

Su voz rebotó en mi cabeza. ¿ Tanya de Denali? ¿Su ex-novia?

-¿que broma de mal gusto es esta?- dije. Algo en mi mente me exclamaba que mi voz estaba aumentando de volumen y de histeria. Emmett pareció comprobar esa teoría cuando trató de sujetarme suavemente. Yo lo rechacé

-Bella cálmate un segundo y toma agua-

-¡No me calmo un carajo!- exploté. Mi sonrisa ya no estaba - quiero que me expliques - dije tratando de moderar mi voz. Las personas empezaron a mirarnos y a cuchichear.

-Bella, a mi sorprendió tanto como a ti. Tanya está en estado. Tiene cuatro meses - me dijo Emmett. Lo miré con cara acusadora -Créeme, yo tampoco lo sabía hasta ayer-

Mi mundo se caía en pedazos ¿Otra vez?¿Sería posible que los dos hermanos me hubiesen roto el corazón? Sentía que mis lágrimas fluían y mi voz salía quebrada.

-No puedo creerlo- musité. Emmett me miró muy apenado. ¿Debía odiarlo a él también por ser su hermano?

-Lo siento mucho Bella..¡BELLS!-Emmett gritó saltando de su silla.

Mi mundo se oscureció completamente.

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos suavemente. Escuchaba voces. Todo era blanco. Estaba recostada. Divisé una silueta; era una mujer. Sentía la garganta seca.<p>

-¿Señorita Dwyer? - me llamó la atención otra voz hacía mi derecha. Otra mujer con bata celeste. Asentí suavemente - Soy la doctora Zafrina Duke, está en el hospital. Sufrió un desmayo en un restaurante cercano. Hace unos veinte minutos ingresó aquí -

-Vaya, perdón por tanto alboroto- dije estúpidamente. La doctora no rio con mi chiste inoportuno.

-La trajo el señor ...Emmett Cullen, dice que es su cuñado- me acordé de Emmett. Y me acordé de todo. Rompí en llanto una vez más. Zafrina suspiró y se sentó a mi costado.

-¿quiere que avise a alguien en especial que esta usted aquí?- me dijo suavemente. Negué enérgicamente con mi cabeza.

-No porfavor, y lo que sea que tenga no se lo diga a Emmett- dije con dolor en mis labios. No quería que él le dijera a Edward, que su patetica ex-novia se había desmayado al enterarse del engaño. Zafrina asintió sin decir nada. Revisó sus papeles.

-Le mandé hacer unas muestras de sangre y una tomografía y un electroencefalograma...Los dos últimos son correctos ...¿su periodo esta en orden?- me preguntó tranquilamente. No había pensado en eso.

-Ehm, nosé , no he sacado cuentas- Zafrina sonrío

-Soy ginécologa también... y tengo una ligera sospecha - me dijo. Sería una burla de mi vida. Yo me reí.

-Ha tenido un mal día ¿eh?- se permitió sonreírme. Asentí.

-¿Como salimos de las dudas?- pregunté con una mueca.

-Una ecografía. ¿Quiere realizarla en este momento? - me dijo suspirando. Zafrina me caía bien.

-porfavor-

* * *

><p>Un latido, otro latido. Miraba esa manchita sin comprender...¿como era posible? Posible tener dos sentimientos encontrados. Miraba a mi bebé en la pantalla y no podía dejar en pensar que su padre era un bastardo y que encima tendría un hermanito cuatro meses mayor que él.<p>

- Me parece que tiene ocho semanas- me dijo Zafrina sonriendo - Todo luce normal...¿le avisarás a tu pareja?

Hice un silencio, trágandome las lágrimas que sentía que se me salían.

-No tengo pareja- dijo con frialda. Zafrina miró hacia abajo y asintió.

-Deberías sacar una consulta para ver este tema mas detenidamente

-¿da consultas?- la miré. Quería pensar en cualquier cosa menos en Edward. Zafrina negó.

-En este hospital no. Pero en las noches, trabajo en una clínica privada -

-Perfecto- dije cortándola de raíz. Entonces recordé a Emmett

-¿Mi cuñado sabe algo de esto?- pregunté con urgencia. Zafrina negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que se lo comunique?

-Absolutamente no-

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO<strong>:

_-¡Bella!- Jasper me gritó mientras que sentía que venía atrás mío._

_-¡Déjame sola!- le espeté aunque no quería. Y él lo sabía._

_Ante toda acción el fue y me abrazó con fuerza._

_Rompí a llorar como una magdalena._

**PORTADA**_: http: / i1051 . photobucket . com / albums /s424/sophiesamedi/entropy . jpg  
><em>

_** reviews = actualización mas rapida.**_

_**Actualización mega rápida. YA SE ARMÓ LA GORDA, EL QUILOMBO, LA BRONCA! ahahaha sí, bueno pero no se preocupen, le irá mejor...todavía mas tarde XD Mientras tanto nuestra Bella irá en picada aún.¿ Tendrá un paracaídas?  
><strong>_

_**Y lo de siempre: un review, un tomate, una crítica que es alimento, esta aqui abajo, cuesta 30 segundos y es gratis! FREE! **_

_**Besitos**_

_**Sophia  
><strong>_


	3. Aro & Edward

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. En _Entropía_, todos los personajes son_humanos_. **Contendrá escenas y lenguajes explícitos**en la novela, por lo cual será un rated T/M. Pareja principal: Jasper & Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>ENTROPÍA DE AMOR<strong>

_"La vida es una constante lucha contra la entropía..."_

_Entropía, definición:_

_1. de la duda que se produce ante un conjunto de mensajes del cual se va a recibir uno solo._

_2. del desorden molecular de una materia o sustancia._

_**3. Desorden, caos**__._

**Tengo un novio perfecto, un empleo bien remunerado y mucha salud: ¡Incluso voy a tener un bebé con Edward! Todo en mi vida es perfecto...**_**Hasta **_**que él se casa con otra, me despiden de mi trabajo por un malentendido y solo una persona parece poder ayudarme: su hermano.**_**¡Diablos!**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO III: Aro &amp; Edward<strong>

_«-¡No te cases por favor!- estaba vestida como una chica de fin de fiesta de soltero. Un liguero rojo, un sostén negro y un antifaz con lentejuelas. A pesar de todo, el sabía que era yo la que estaba debajo de aquel disfraz._

_-Edward- le supliqué con mi tono más precario. Él me negó con la cabeza _

_-Lo siento Bella, siempre amé a Tanya»_

Mi mente me jugaba sucias tretas. Quería impedir esa boda ¿pero cómo? Tanya se casaría con Edward porque ella estaba embarazada. ¡Y qué suerte la mía! Yo también estaba en bola, esperando camada, como sea. Vaya puntería de aquel maldito hombre. Encima los problemas familiares entre mi familia _Dwyer _y Alice no parecían tener solución.

-Bella, por favor, relájate, te haré una ultrasonido– me indicó Zafrina muy amablemente. Asentí sonriente. El gel era frio y no pude evitar temblar. Zafrina hizo amago de reírse.

-¿En serio escucharé su corazón?- pregunté un tanto desorientada; yo solo veía manchitas oscuras. Entonces escuché ese pequeño tamborcito que debía ser un corazón. Sentí que lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por mi rostro

-¿que te parece? - me dijo la doctora muy satisfecha de sí misma.

-Excelente- dije con la voz quebrada de emoción. Sonó el característico sonido de telefóno movil. La miré y reconocí que era el mio.

-¡Perdón!- exclamé. Miré las llamadas: 25 perdidas de Edward Cullen. Podía besar mi trasero si quería. Otra vez sonó el móvil y apunto de contestar con un insulto escuché otra voz también conocida.

_-Bella, habla Jasper, necesito tu ayuda-_

Me sorprendió su tono de voz, y me levanté

-¡Bella el gel! - el gel frío se esparció por todo mi abdomen y pantalón, dándome la apariencia de sufrir incontinencia urinaria. Le hice un gesto a Zafrina de despreocupación, mientras esta me limpiaba.

-¿Que ha pasado con Alice?- dije con intuición.

* * *

><p>Discoteca Oroboros. Jasper y yo sabíamos la calaña de gente que podía haber en esa discoteca de suburbio peligroso.<p>

-¿Seguro que la llamada era de aquí?- grité al rubio por la estrindente música. Él asintió.

- Me mandó un vídeo y me dijo "viviré la vida a mi manera desde ahora" - me explicó mientras miraba sobre mi hombro. Su preocupación por Alice lograba enternecerme un poco. Solo un poco. Ambos caminamos dentro de ese antro mal apestoso unos veinte minutos. Hasta que escuché el griterío de Alice hacia Jasper. Mi pequeña hermana pelinegra saltó hacia el rubio con devoción y lo quiso llenar a besos a bocajarro sin percatarse donde estaba. Olía a alcohol y su mirada estaba enloquecida: mi hermana había consumido drogas.

-_¡Bella!_ - chilló con una voz diferente a la que yo acostumbraba, se colgó** literalmente** de mi cuello - _hermanita_- pude constatar su olor -_los dos ex, juntitos_- dijo mirando de pronto a Jasper que estaba a mi costado. Traté de sostenerla y el rubio me ayudó.

-Alice, ¿que has tomado?- preguntó pacientemente Jasper tratando de sujetarla ya que esta se movía como culebra danzante.

-_¡Colorcitos y muchos saborcitos_!- chilló Alice. Jasper exhaló y miro con severidad a su novia. Sentí un hincón en el estómago. Si el ambiente le hacía daño a mi bebé, mi puñete le haría daño a ambos tórtolos.

-¡Lo siento Alice! - dijo el rubio despreocupadamente. Y la alzó en vilo - No me dejas otra salida - Alice al principio no reaccionó. Luego empezó a chillar como si la estuvieran bejando. Yo me sentía cada vez más mareada. Un moreno enorme vino y se interpuso en la pareja, protegiendo Alice en su accionar. La pequeñaja con una sonrisa maliciosa empezó a saltar y escabullirse. Traté de cogerla de la manga pero más pudo mis mareos. En eso sentí que el peso de mi cuerpo descendía.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrí mis ojos reconocí de inmediato las paredes del piso de Jasper. Estaba recostada en su sofá: me había desmayado en plena discoteca. Genial. Gruñí para mis adentros. El rubio salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua, me fijé en su rostro: teñido de preocupación.<p>

-Que bueno que te despertaste- comentó escuetamente. Me alarmé un segundo.

-¿Me llegué a golpear contra al suelo?- no podía pasarle nada al bebé.

-No - respondió rápidamente - Te cogí. Creo que el ambiente te mareó ¿o comiste algo en mal estado?-

-el ambiente- repliqué rápidamente mientras tomaba el vaso de agua que me ofrecía. Tomé un gran sorbo - ¿Donde esta Alice?

Su cara de preocupación se acentuó aún más. Apretó los labios

-Seguridad dejo que se nos escapara- Traté de recordar y asentí.

-¿que estará haciendo en este momento?

-drógandose- fue su ácida respuesta, más contra él mismo contra alguien más.

Deje que tomará un respiro mientras terminaba de beber de mi vaso de agua. Luego lo miré.

-¿Que ha sucedido realmente? ¿Porque Alice esta actuando tan raro desde la fiesta de compromiso de Rose y Emmett?- El frunció el ceño.

-Aunque parezca increíble, no tengo ni la menor idea. No me dice nada. No me habla. Es como si no existiera más para ella-

Pude constatar el dolor de sus palabras a pesar de mi propio dolor y asentí.

Nos quedamos sentados en su acogedora sala cuando el timbre de su departamento empezó a chillar y chillar. Alice, otra vez.

Cuando Jasper abrió la puerta no me pude imaginar semejante escena.

Un tipo maduro con cabellera rubia y larga que estaba amarrada y que sin embargo vestía formalmente. Sostenía a Alice como novia de primera noche de casados y tenía la cara interriblemente incómoda.

_-¡Este es James!_ - Alice lo presentó a gritos-_ Es encantador. Quiso dejarme en una casa con adultos responsables-_. Bajó de los brazos de James -_ Y que mejor que mi cuñado y mi hermana_- dijo refiriendose a nosotros.

James la miró con reprobación pero no dijo nada referente a ello.

-Tenía que traerla a un lugar seguro - comentó James - fue muy comunicativa

-Ya lo creo- dijo Jasper que ayudaba a caminar a una Alice Ebria hacia otro de sus sofás.

-No creo que vomite - agregó James aún en la puerta - Ya lo hizo dos veces, diría que esta mucho mejor - Jasper estaba con todo el ajetreo de su novia, así que agradecí por él.

-Gracias James, ¿quieres un vaso de agua?-comenté con condescendencia. Negó amablemente. Me levanté entonces hacia la puerta

-Me retiro entonces- añadió - Buenas Noches- cerré la puerta con pestillo. Jasper se había adentrado a las habitaciones así que caminé hacia donde estaba. Me apoyé al marco de la puerta.

El rubio le quitaba los zapatos a una Alice adormecida. La tapó con una frazada de seda suave y salió silenciosamente hasta llegar a mi posición.

-_No sé cuanto tiempo más estarán así las cosas_- susurró Jasper haciendo una mueca. Yo encogí mis hombros. Iba a tener a un bebé de un hombre casado. No podía dar opiniones.

Ambos salimos al comedor y sonó el sonido de mensaje textual de nuestros móviles. No podía ser coincidencia: era una reunión Dwyer - Cullen que seguramente era de urgencia y que tal vez explicaría lo que sucedía realmente. Jasper cogió su celular y leyó en voz alta

**REUNION FAMILIAR DWYER-CULLEN EN TRES DIAS A LAS 4 PM**

**NO FALTEN: ALICE, JASPER, BELLA, EDWARD**

**LOS QUIEREN ESME, CARLISLE, PHIL Y RENEE**

Se me encogió el estomago cuando leí el nombre de 'Edward'. Ya sabría él que sabía todo su engaño.¿ Lo sabría Jasper?

-Ehm Bella- Jasper interrumpió mis pensamientos y como por arte de magia o coincidencia dijo - ¿alguien te ha mencionado algo muy importante que deberías saber?- tanteó el rubio.

-Si te refieres a que Edward se casará con Tanya porque dará a luz en medio año sí - dije con una frialdad que ni yo misma me pude reconocer. Jasper se petrifico y luego trató de decir algo coherente

-¿Como lo llevas?- me dijo suavemente.

-¿Como se supone que debo llevarlo?- comenté con amargura. Mis ojos estaban aguándose. No, mi ex no vería que lloraría por mi otro ex. Y encima hermanos. Por eso le negué con el brazo cualquier muestra de afecto - Ya voy comprendiendo que es costumbre familiar hacer esas cosas- eso fue un ataque hacia él. Jasper hizo una mueca.

-Yo ya te expliqué lo que sucedió y tu no me creíste ni me dejaste demostrarlo. Ahora no puedes venirme a echarme en cara cosas que yo se que no son ciertas- dijo agriamente.

-¿Acaso no es cierto que te encamabas con Alice mientras que decías que me amabas? - le espeté con un tono de volumen de voz ligeramente mas alto de lo normal. Él se quedo paralizado pero luego replicó realmente ofendido.

-Eso es lo que tu crees. Y nada parece que te hará cambiar de opinión- dijo finalizando con un suspiro tenue. Se levantó a lavar los vasos. Recibí otra llamada. Era de _Volterra_.

-Debo volver al trabajo- le comenté mientras me levantaba.

* * *

><p>-¡Bella!- me chilló Chelsea apenas llegué a la oficina. Estaba muy nerviosa - Aro Volturi quiere hablar contigo-<p>

Me fijé que Jane estaba dando vueltas en círculos en un mismo sitio. Algo grave en la empresa. Miré por encima de la mesa: Loa Gums con colores tierras. Negué para mi misma: Jane había deshecho mi trabajo y autorizado esa porquería de Loa. En fin, su problema. Chelsea volvió a llamarme la atención.

-¡Señorita Dwyer! ¡Jane!- la rubia se sobresaltó - El señor Volturi las quiere a ambas en su oficina. Ahora-

Ambas caminamos hacia el despacho enorme y refinado de _Volterra_. Jane, sin embargo, estaba nerviosa ¿que sucedía? Miré hacia el escritorio amplio y pulcro de Aro Volturi. Todavía tenía que reportar que estaba embarazada y que probablemente no estaría para la campaña navideña. Encogí mis hombros porque su rostro era realmente siniestro.

-¿Quien se ha encargado de la campaña de Nike?

-Jane y yo - dije antes de que la rubia pudiese decir alguna mentira.

-¿Es cierto eso Jane?- dijo el viejo con acento italiano cansino.

-Casi cierto - exclamó Jane con fingida compungida. Me extrañé unos segundos ¿Porque rayos...?

-Explicate- dijo Aro.

- Yo traté de hacer el trabajo pero me parecio demasiado reto para mí. Así que resolví entregarselo a Bella-

-Las cosas no sucedieron exactamente así Jane...- empecé a protestar yo. Pero Aro me silencio.

-¿Quien termino por estampar su firma en los contratos?- Oh, mierda.

-Yo - dije apretando mis labios.

-Nike dice que el trabajo a sido una mala copia de Puma - dijo riéndose Aro, pero sabiendo que el no estaba de humor para eso - y _Volterra_ tiene la culpa.

Me quedé helada ¿toda la campaña estaba mal? Jane pareció sollozar. Me dio ganas de tirarle una cachetada. ¡Mi vida se estaba volviendo difícil!

Aro camino ligeramente entre su escritorio.

-Hemos perdido millones de dólares solo por un par de firmas tuyas, Bella, querida- me dijo ahora con lástima. Eso no podía ser bueno.

-¡Es que esto es un mal..!- empecé a protestar pero me silencio.

-Pero firmaste- hecho innegable. Asentí con furia.

-Isabella Dwyer: Estas despedida-

* * *

><p>Edward no me miraba. Y no solo eso. Estaba de la mano muy bien sentado con la rubia que ya tenía el viente abultado. Cuando Esme y Carlisle vieron la escena supe que sentían instantánea pena por mí. Cuando Phil y Renee los vieron sintieron furia por mí. Pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Ni siquiera el tío Charlie Swan, el mejor amigo de Esme, y del cual me sorprendió su presencia en la reunión. Jasper había llegado puntual pero sin Alice. No sabía de ellos desde el incidente en la discoteca.<p>

Y cuando ví llegar a Alice, supe que las cosas en la familia estaban realmente muy mal. Estaba de la mano con ¡James! Pero sobria y tranquila. Nuestros padres hicieron una mueca ¿quien era ese extraño? Alice con su voz normal comentó.

-Es mi buen amigo James, y lo considero parte de la familia - y dicho esto se sentó con un incómodo James a escuchar las peroratas de la familia Cullen-Dwyer.

Yo estaba con la cabeza en otro lado: estaba embarazada y desempleada. Ya no podría pagar mi departamento. Y la idea de mudarme con Edward, era irrisoria teniendo a esa monumental rubia ocupando mi puesto desde hacia una semana. Medité sobre pedirle lecho a Rose y Emmett, pero su vida en pareja debía ser desenfrenada. Y las cosas con Jasper y Alice no estaban nada claras. Alice parecía ¿embobada? Sí, ese era el término correcto. Embobada mirando a James, y bueno él...era serio pero muy agradable a pesar de su visible incomodidad.

Renee trató de aclararse la garganta pero Esme hablo primero.

-Primero antes que nada, queremos comunicarles nuestra...alegría por el nuevo miembro, o diré los nuevos miembros- miró a Tanya. Esta le sonrió mientras se sobaba la panza. Rabié por dentro - Y lamentamos que estos hechos sean fortuitos y lastimen a terceras personas -me miró apenada. Genial. La patética ex-novia era yo. Edward me miró impotente y yo no le demostré ningún sentimiento.

-Pero lo más importante- dijo como si le costara de pronto hablar - es lo que tiene que decir los Señores Dwyer- El tío Charlie se revolvió incómodo. Alice de pronto parecía catatónica. Sabía lo que iba a venir.

Renee se levantó y tomó la palabra con la voz temblorosa - Hace unos meses en el compromiso de Rose y Emmett que no están obviamente aquí presentes, tuve un altercado con mi hija, Alice...-

-porfavor- trató de pararla de pronto la pequeñaja. Phil suspiró.

-Cariño - dijo en voz baja pero todos podíamos oírle - Phil Dwyer sí es tu padre-

Alice que había cerrado los ojos los abrió como platos con felicidad y miró a papá.

-Pero yo creí...-

-Fue un malentendido hija mía- dijo Phil y se acercó a darle un beso a Alice. Sonreí interiormente. Sin embargo su rostro se volvió terrible mirando a mi mamá. Ella sintió que su voz se le quebraba aun más - pero no todo era mentira... Bella- me miró y sentí que toda la atención se centró en mí persona. Me revolví incómoda._ Nos_ revolvimos incómodos - Tu_ no_ eres una Dwyer-

-No te sigo ma- dije con un humor que no existía.

-Hace un tiempo, mucho tiempo- dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas- tuve una aventura con tu tío Charlie -

-Bella- empezó a decir este- tu eres Bella Swan. No Dwyer. BELLA SWAN-

El rostro de horror de los demás se materializó de pronto y todo se suspendió. Mi cerebro iba a explotar. No era hija de Phil, mi novio me había dejado para casarse con otra y estaba desempleada. Sentí que mis piernas se movían absolutamente solas. Escuchaba voces de todos lados pero no hice caso a ninguna. Salí del habitación que aparentemente se derrumbaba de ruido, de voces y de personas levantándose para ir tras de mí. Todo daba vueltas. Supe que si no corría, ellos me alcanzarían y me dirían palabras de aliento que no alcanzarían a aliviar mi corazón.

Así que empecé a correr, corrí y corrí. Miraba a la gente pasar con cara asustada ¿que cara tendría yo? Corrí aún más. Ya escuchaba solo silencio en medio de las calles. Desaceleré

-¡Bella!- Jasper me gritó sin aliento mientras que sentía que venía corriendo atrás mío.

-¡Déjame sola!- le espeté aunque no quería que se vaya. Quería alguien que me sosteniera en ese momento en que se me derrumbaba el mundo. Y él lo sabía.

Ante toda acción el fue y me abrazó con fuerza, mientras rompí a llorar como una magdalena. Lloré como nunca antes

-¡Porqué! - grité mientras sentía que mis lagrimas mojaban toda su casaca de cuero. Ante cualquier chillido mió el siguió abrazandome y me acareció la cabeza.

_-Piensa en cosas bonitas-_ dijo a lo lejos de mi burbuja fracturada

-¡No puedo!- chillé. Quise soltarle todo pero no lo hice. Seguí llorando.

- ¿te acuerdas cuando bailábamos una canción, una que es _1973_?- dijo tratando de hacerme pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Urgué en mi mente. James Blunt, traté de cantar las estrofas con él que me sentí tonta, pero funcionaba. Estaba riendome y llorando.

_-I would call you up every Saturday night...And we both stayed out 'til the morning light...And we sang, "Here we go again"_

Sentí que Jasper relajaba su cuerpo y se unía a mis canticos desafinados  
><em>-And though time goes by...I will always be ...In a club with you ...In 1973...Singing "Here we go again"<em>

Ambos reímos abrazados aunque mi cara estaba llena de lágrimas y de mocos y yo seguía llorando. Pero me sentía mucho mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO<strong>:

_-¿Crees que todo irá mejor?_

_-Eso espero ¿acaso no te parecen las estrellas hermosas? - dijo mirándome y despues desviando su mirada a la noche azul._

_-Fascinantes- respondí._

**PORTADA**_: http: / i1051 . photobucket . com / albums /s424/sophiesamedi/entropy . jpg_

**VÉASE**** TAMBIÉN:** _La aprendiz (Nessie & Jasper)_ - en mi canal de fic

_**reviews = actualización mas rápida.**_

_**Estuve enferma y me estoy demorando en escribir todos los capis.**_

_**Reviews acá abajito que me encantan.**_

_**Los quiero muchito**_

_**besos**_

_**Sophie.**_


	4. Tanya & James

Advertencias: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía. En _Entropía_, todos los personajes son_humanos_. **Contendrá escenas y lenguajes explícitos **en la novela, por lo cual será un rated T/M. Pareja principal: Jasper & Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>ENTROPÍA DE AMOR<strong>

_"La vida es una constante lucha contra la entropía..."_

_Entropía, definición:_

_1. de la duda que se produce ante un conjunto de mensajes del cual se va a recibir uno solo._

_2. del desorden molecular de una materia o sustancia._

_**3. Desorden, caos**__._

**Tengo un novio perfecto, un empleo bien remunerado y mucha salud: ¡Incluso voy a tener un bebé con Edward! Todo en mi vida es perfecto...**_**Hasta **_**que él se casa con otra, me despiden de mi trabajo por un malentendido y solo una persona parece poder ayudarme: su hermano.**_**¡Diablos!**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IV: Tanya &amp; James<br>**

_«-Edward Cullen, aceptas como esposa a Tanya Robinson...-_

_-Sí acepto-_

_Las campanas empezaron a sonar. No había sido invitada»_

Miré con los ojos llenos de vacío la vista del que sería mi ex-departamento, con los brazos cruzados y con una coleta deportiva en el cabello. Edward se había casado exactamente tres horas antes. Ahora debían estar en la fiesta, celebrando._ Mi vida era caos_._ Entropía hecha realidad_.

No hablaba con Renee, **mi madre**, no hablaba con Phil, quien debía ser mi padre** no biológico**. Esto no se lo expliqué a nadie, menos al tribunal al cambiar mi apellido legal a Swan. Espero que _mi papá_...o Phil no lo tome como ofensa, pero las cosas como deben ser. Atrás de mi espalda se encontraba el apartamento, vacío y frío. Lleno de cajas y de remates.

Mike Newton, mi fiel portero, me había ayudado bastante. Y se entristeció cuando le comuniqué dejaría el departamento: ya no lo podía pagar debido a la jugarreta sucia que me tendió Jane, por lo cual opté por vender todas mis cosas y quedarme con los escencial.

Y esa era la penúltima comunicación que había tenido esos días grises. La última fue con Alec, quien me suplicó perdón a nombre de su hermana, y que ofrecía a darme un espacio en su departamento. Me denegué educadamente.

-¿Señorita Dwy..Swan?- titubeó Mike interrumpiendo mis pensamientos unos segundos. No se acostumbraba a llamarme por mi verdadero apellido.

-Dime, Señor Newton - dije dando la vuelta suficiente para verlo con desánimo.

-Esta todo listo para que se mude- entre sus manos estrujó su gorra con pena y me miró con la misma intensidad - ¿Segura que desea irse?

-No puedo pagar más el alguiler - expliqué desmotivada. Estaba sola: mi familia era una farsa, no tenía empleo, mi novio se había casado con otra y yo estaba gestando a su hijo. Estaba _casi_ sola.

-Es una lástima - añadió el con compasión, mientras empezó a caminar a la salida del apartamento. Lo retuve unos segundos.

-¿Mike?

-¿Sí, Señorita Swan?- me respondió el atentamente.

-Remata las cosas que quedan. Y quedate con el 40%-

-Señorita Bella eso es mucho...-

-Es una última orden- dije con la autoridad con la que solía trabajar. Él asintió y desapareció rápidamente. Seguí mirando más segundos sobre la ventana y decidi cambiar de aires, salir a tomar un poco de oxígeno para que despejara mi atrofiada mente y lograra pensar como salir del gran embrollo en el que estaba metida.

* * *

><p>Me senté en una de las bancas del parque Central. Por un momento se me ocurrió alimentar palomas como otras señoras que se encontraban ahí sentadas, pero luego decidí que aquello era rídiculo. No sé cuanto tiempo ni cuantos minutos estuve allí, esperando, consumiendome por los recuerdos. Estaba cayendo en un estado el cual tenía doble filo.<p>

Escuché pasos rápidos y alcé mi vista: vi la figura de Edward, enternada como novio, y totalmente agitada como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Genial ahora alucinaba. Miré embobada que la figura se acercaba más y más hasta que me figuré la verdad: ¡ERA ÉL! ¿No se supone que debía estar casado?

-¡BELLA!- dijo con fuertes resoplidos mientras llegó justo al frente mío. Lo miré perpleja, sin emociones - ¡Bella reacciona!¡Soy Edward!

-Sí ya se que eres tú- repuse con una frialdad en mi voz que me estremecí ¿podía llegar a ser tan vil? Edward me miró enloquecido o destrozado. Ya no estaba segura.

-¡Bella tienes que perdonarme! - dijo con impetud mientras sujetó mis manos con fuerza y se arrodilló - Yo no quería...pero Tanya tiene capital y esta embarazada... no quería hacerte daño-

Miré sus manos como si él no dijera nada y encogí mis hombros, retirándolas suavemente. Apreté mis labios para que no saliera un grito.

-Si te perdono ¿ahora me dejas en paz?- dije con ironía y calma, y no pude evitar estremecerme aún más. Edward se apartó ligeramente de mí. Me desconocía.

-No entiendo - susurró desconcertado.

-¿que no entiendes?- agregué con educación - Tu esposa debe estar en la recepción de tu boda con tu bebé y tu estas suplicandóme perdón porque crees que soy infeliz ¿ es eso? - dije todo de paporreta como si no me importara, aunque era lo contrario. Edward se puso rojo y rápidamente de pie. Me fijé en el anillo dorado que refulgía en su dedo anular. Me permití odiarlo un poco más.

-Bella no te pongas así - dijo él con una nota especial en su voz. Casi me rio.

-Yo estoy tranquila - y era verdad - anda vete a tu banquete. Deben estar esperando al novio-

* * *

><p>Lloré y lloré en el regazo de Zafrina, mi médico y ahora mi amiga. Ella suspiró mientras me acomodaba los cabellos.<p>

-Tranquila Bella, es una mala racha, nada más- empezó ella- además piensa que debes estar bien por el bebé que viene en camino-

-¡A este paso ni tus consultas médicas podré pagar Zafrina!- chillé para volver a enterrar mi rostro - ¿cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿que hice mal?

-No hiciste nada mal - mi doctora me alzó ambos hombros- Cosas malas suceden todo el tiempo, hay que saber como enfrentarlas y no desmoronarse en el intento, ¿vale? - me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa sincera. Volvió a su escritorio y busco muestras médicas gratis y me las entregó en mi mano.

-Toma vitaminas, y no te olvides de tus controles mensuales, me voy a encargar de que _esto_ te salga bien - sonrió Zafrina ampliamente. Me sequé las lágrimas y asentí en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Apreté mis labios mientras guardaba la medicación. Hice un mohín.

-¿Crees que sigan de luna de miel?- pregunté con voz casual desde mi sitio. Zafrina giró en redondo y me miró regañadora. Se habían casado exactamente hace una semana.

-Bella, lo que te debería importar es tu bebé de dos meses- me dijo a regañadientes Zafrina. Miré mi tripa: no parecía la de una embarazada, así que suspiré aletargada.

Zafrina empezó a escribir en su recetario las fechas y los nombres de las vitaminas y me lo entregó luego de sellarlo. Miré su letra totalmente legible y me dije que debía ella ser una excelente doctora. Le sonreí mientras ambas nos levantabamos. Me dió un abrazo.

-Cuidate Bella-

-No te preocupes, Za- terminé yo, y caminé hacia la salida del consultorio. Miré y leí la receta mientras cruzaba la sala de estar sin prestar mucha atención a todas las mujeres embarazadas o adolescentes que querían hablar sobre planificación sexual. Entonces escuché una voz femenina, nueva para mí.

-¿Bella Swan?- no reconocí a la mujer embarazada que me hablaba: tenía los rizos rubios, una cara fina y aterciopelada que le iba muy bien con esa tripa de unos cinco meses. Miré la mía, de tan solo dos - ¿tu eres, Bella Swan, cierto?-

Entonces me fije en su dedo anular. Casada. Tanya Robinson. **Tanya Cullen**.

-Hola- dije sin saber exactamente como actuar ¿molesta?¿triste?¿destrozada?¿maníaca?

- Creo que la otra vez no tuvimos oportunidad de introducirnos apropiadamente- dijo con mucha educación, cosa que me hizo entrecerrar los ojos ¿La última vez?¿Cuando me decían que yo no era hija de mi padre, si no de un amorío? Muy oportuna.

-Sí eso creo - dije con cierto rencor que ella no percibió. Alcé mi mano a modo de saludo y ella delicadamente me correspondió. Luego hizo amago de incomodidad

-Sé que eres la ex de Edward.. y no quisiera que nos llevaramos mal - su palabras retumbaron en mi mente. ¿Era la ex? Yo pensé que era exactamente al revés, pero después me di cuenta que era yo la que sobraba. Tanya seguía parloteando algo sobre el rencor y le corté tajantemente tomando otro rumbo.

-¿ya sabes que va ser?- dije con la voz un octava más alta de lo normal.

-¿perdón?- Tanya pareció confundida.

-El bebé- le dije como si fuera obvio.

-Ah - sonrió tímidamente - Va a ser niño. Quisiera llamarle Jake, pero tengo que discutirlo con Edward - me dijo con una sonrisa tan delicada como ella.

-_TANYA CULLEN, CONSULTORIO 9_ - la voz de la enfermera le indicó a ella que debía irse.

-Nos vemos luego - me dijo como si fueramos amigas o algo así. Se dió la vuelta y entonces violentamente regreso para mirarme - verdad ¿tú porqué estas aquí?- me dijo ahora con una nota alarmante en su voz. Mi malicia sonrío por dentro.

-Tengo mucho sexo casual, así que debo cuidarme con algo ¿no?- respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

><p>Cuando subía el ascensor me dije que esa era la peor elección que había tomado en mi vida. Pero tampoco me veía metida con un bulto en la casa caótica de mis padres, con Alice desbordada ni con los casados y perfectos: Rosalie y Emmett. Menos viviendo con Alec, hermana de Jane. Igual estaba nerviosa con ambas pequeñas maletas subiendo el ascensor de aquel edificio antiguo pero elegante. El último piso según él, era el mejor. Salí del ascensor aun con dudas ¿y si me mandaba a la mierda? Ahí tendría que buscar opciones menos cómodas. Me aferré mas a mis maletas y con un dedo tembloroso toqué el timbré del que se desprendió el sonido de campanadas. Pasaron segundos que para mí fueron eternos. Entonces abrió bruscamente la puerta y me miró ciertamente algo desconcertado.<p>

-No tengo a donde ir- dije con un obvio temblor en mi voz- él no dijo nada. su cabello rubio se movió debido a la brisa de su terraza, mientras cogía ambas maletas mías y las entraba a su hogar. Caminé dubitativa detrás de él y cerré la puerta. Me quedé ahí como una estatua y el suavemente me sentó en su sofá, poniendose en cunclillas y mirándome directo al rostro. Pude verme reflejada en sus pupilas color verde agua: asustada. Jasper me acomodó unos cabellos sueltos: él tenía la habilidad de darme tranquilidad con unos solos cuantos gestos.

-¿que te ha pasado Bella?- me dijo de forma tranquila y reí nerviosa.

-¿Aparte de lo Edward y Phil?- dije yo con una nota histérica de voz. Jasper asintió sin agregar nada más. Tragué saliva.

-Pues...Me quedé sin trabajo. Me despidieron de Volterra y no puedo pagar más mi departamento- susurré - y que no se me olvide mencionar que estoy embarazada-

Jasper me miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar. Encogí mis piernas de modo que mis labios podían besar mis rodillas.

-¿Edward sabe algo de esto?- su solo nombre me daba odio. Negué con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Y no lo sabrá tampoco- dije mirándolo y comprometiéndolo al secreto- Nadie sabe esto, y quiero que se mantenga así Jasper, porfavor entiéndelo. Ni mis padres ni hermanas lo saben-

Jasper me miró unos segundos y asintió, de acuerdo conmigo. Se alzó rápidamente quedándo en pie.

-Felizmente tengo una cama extra en el dormitorio, ya sabes para amigos- y me sonrió.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites Bella, yo puedo ayudar en lo que me pidas- dijo tranquilamente. Me alcé del sofá y me colgué de su cuello en lo que debía ser un abrazo de oso. Era agradecimiento puro y sincero.

-Gracias Jazz- dije cerrando los ojos. Me sentia muy bien con él a mi alrededor. El cerró sus brazos en torno a mi espalda, logrando así un lazo reciproco.

-No te preocupes Bella, para eso estan los amigos-

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres yogurt con hojuelas?- dije mientras preparaba dos vasos en la cocina de Jasper. El me gritó desde la sala, ya que estaba viendo tranquilamente un programa de televisión.<p>

-¡Sí, porfavor!- me dijo como un salvaje. Reí entredientes. Todos los hombres se volvían idiotas frente a la tv. Vertí el yogurt en los vasos y agregué las hojuelas, batiéndolas suavemente. La fresa no era mi sabor preferido, pero debía comer, como me lo había indicado Zafrina. Estaba descalza por comodidad y caminé hasta sentarme de manera informal al lado de Jasper. Estaba viendo fútbol americano. Aburrido. Le pasé su vaso.

-Gracias- dijo hipnotizado frente a la tv. Me metí un gran bocado de hojuelas, tratando de entender _algo_ del juego. Derrotada suspiré y contemplé a mi compañero de al lado: el cabello rubio totalmente desordenado, su nariz recta e imponente, perfecta en los canones ideales de un hombre. Sus ojos color aguamarina profundos, esos ojos que me habían cautivado muchas veces antes de nuestro desastrozo final. Suspiré. Estaba viviendo ahora en su departamento pero no sabía que vida había tomado el rumbo de mi ex-novio mientras yo "recontruía mi vida" al lado de Edward.

-¿En que trabajas Jazz?- las palabras brotaron de mi boca casualmente. Él no me dirigió la vista (¡por dios que el juego lo parecía tener absorto!) pero me contestó de la misma manera casual.

-Soy un administrador de una cadena de restaurantes japoneses- me dijo tomando un bocado de hojuelas. Lo miré ligeramente sorprendida.

-¿administrador?- pregunté dubitativa.

-No es que sea el dueño o algo así - se reacomodó un poco - Simplemente llevó la administración según las instrucciones de mi jefe-

-¿y te va bien?-

-O por supuesto. Te traeré makis para que los pruebes. Y puedo ir a varios restaurantes a degustar- y sonrío aún sin mirarme. Me acomodé en el amplio sofá tomando un poco de yogurt sin hojuelas. No sabía mucho de aquel hombre.

-Eso suena muy bien- dije sonriendo.

Entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó incontenible.

Jasper y yo volteamos aútomáticamente y Jasper me miró frunciendo el ceño. Debía ser Alice. Y ella **_no podía_** verme ahí.

-_¡Es Alice!_- le susurré con la voz urgente.

-_¡Ya lo sé!_- me replicó él como si fuera boba. Suavemente puse mi vaso de hojuelas junto al suyo tratando de no hacer ruido.

**-¡VENGA VALE ABREME LA PUERTA JASPER!**- gritaba Alice con la voz extraña. Miré con más urgencia al rubio que me indicó la mampara de la terraza. ¿estaba loco? Al ver mi expresión insistió.

_-¡Ahí no te verá nunca!-_

-**¡OIGO LA TELEVISIÓN PRENDIDA WITHLOCK, ASI QUE ABREME ES IMPORTANTE**!- dijo Alice arrástrando sus palabras desde la puerta. Suspiré con resignación y caminé suavemente hasta la mampara, y me metí a la terraza. Miré hacia abajo: sentí un vértigo que entraba como cuchilla, así que me apegué a la pared mientras el viento golpeaba mi cara. Escuché la voz de Jasper, acomodando los vasos.

-¡Ya voy Alice!- gritó suavemente para que la pequeñaja dejará de destrozar el timbre. La estrategia funcionó y escuchaba como quitaba los seguros.

-¡Al fin!- se quejó la pelinegra. A juzgar por su voz estaba mas o menos achispada. Vino talvez.

-¿Que es eso que tienes que decirme con tanta urgencia?- a juzgar por sus palabras el rubio no le había dado ni un beso ¿se habían peleado otra vez?

- Dios, que histérico- dijo ella soltando una risita nerviosa. Debió ver algo en la expresión del sureño que se apresuró a hablar - Ya sé que ahora es inapropiado que venga a estas horas a tu casa...-

-Tu lo has dicho- dijo él con la voz endurecida- Es totalmente inapropiado-

-La cosa es que- Alice lo ignoró monumentalmente. Quise reírme pero aquello me delataría. Suspiré suavemente en el borde de la terraza - Es que James cree apropiado que deba ir a rehabilitación...-

-¿James?-

-Sí...James, y creo que- entonces la voz de Alice subió una octava más alta de lo que era en realidad - Debido a que el parece prestarme más atención que tú en su momento, el que el sea mi pareja no debe afectarte en nada ¿cierto?-

Aquello me tomó de improviso. ¿Alice estaba saliendo con James?¿ Iría a rehabilitación? Se hizo un silencio prolongado. Hasta que escuché la voz masculina.

-Lo cierto Alice, me alegro que rehagas tu vida-

-¿Entonces no te importa...?

-No - le cortó él- Nosotros ya terminamos con todas nuestras condiciones cierto. No deberías haberte molestado en venir aquí y explicarmelo - Jasper sonaba bastante diplómatico y también cansado. ¿Cuantas veces habría tenido esa clase de problemas con Alice?

-Bueno - la voz de mi hermana sonó confundida. Me la imaginé apretando los labios- Me voy entonces-

-Te acompaño- dijo displicente el rubio.

-No te preocupes - comento la pequeña Dwyer en tono defensivo - conozco la salida de sobra- dió una gran bocanada de aire y escuché un portazo. Luego más silencio ¿Debía salir de la terraza? Pegué un pequeño brinco del susto cuando escuché una voz justo a mi izquierda.

-¿te gusta mi terraza?- Jasper me sonrió y me arrimó poniendose a mi costado - Me encanta esta parte del departamento. Es especial.

-¿pero no te da vértigo?- dije evitándo a toda costa mirar hacia abajo. Él rió de buen grado.

-No, porque yo no miro hacia abajo - se explicó tranquilamente- La ciudad de noche son muchas luces ecendidas ¿eh?

-Ehm, sí. Tienes una perfecta vista- carraspeé incómoda. Encogí mis hombros y agregué - No sabía que habías terminado con Alice. El rostro de Jasper súbitamente pareció cansado y asintió.

-Fue hace un par de semanas. Y ella terminó conmigo-

Aquello no tenía sentido. Alice quería con locura que Jasper fuera solo suyo.

-¿en serio?- murmuré un poco incrédula. Él cerró los ojos, dejando que la brisa peinara su pelo. Lo contemplé un segundo.

-En serio- me contestó - Dice que no le presto la atención que es debida- se encogió de hombros- tal vez sea cierto-

Pensé en todas las veces que Jasper había servido de salvavidas a la impulsiva Alice. Y nunca estuve tan en desacuerdo con él.

-No es cierto...- empecé frunciendo el ceño.

-Déjalo Bella- me cortó- no quiero hablar de aquello-

Entonces me di cuenta de muchas cosas: Yo no era la única persona en Nueva York con problemas desastrosos y que la pasaba mal. Incluso el dolor de Jasper para mi era tangible. El estaba sufriendo por ella, aun cuando no sabía las dimensiones exactas de lo que podía haber sucedido. Nos quedamos mirando la noche neoyorquina en sumo silencio. Entonces el se recostó ligeramente sobre la mámpara.

-¿eh..no se rompe?- pregunté con inseguridad?

-No. pruébalo - le hice caso: muy cómodo en verdad. - Desde este ángulo puedes ver las estrellas que son opacadas por las luces- me dijo como en ensueño. Miré un poco hacia arriba. Era cierto: brillaba cada una: otra lejana, otra más cerca. Juntas y dispersas como pecas en el cielo. Sentí paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y pregunté con la voz totalmente pacífica.

-¿Crees que todo irá mejor?- murmuré suavemente. Jasper se demoró en contestarme y dirigió su rostro al mío

-Eso espero ¿Acaso no te parecen las estrellas hermosas?- dijo mirándome y me perdí en sus ojos aguamarinas hasta que el desvió su mirada hacia la noche azul.

Miré en su dirección y asentí.

-Fascinantes- respondí con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Había sido una semana dura. Me recosté en su hombro y él no dijo nada. Eramos dos personas en una terraza de un rascacielos, una noche azul de Nueva York.

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO<strong>:

_-Oh por dios! BELLA- _

_-No es lo que tu crees-_

_-WOW hermano, esto si que no lo esperabamos-  
><em>

**PORTADA**_: http: / i1051 . photobucket . com / albums /s424/sophiesamedi/entropy . jpg_

**VÉASE**** TAMBIÉN:** _La aprendiz (Nessie & Jasper)_ - en mi canal de fic

_**reviews = actualización mas rápida.**_

_**besos**_

_**Sophie.**_


End file.
